The invention relates to an installation structure for a high hat cymbal wherein the lower and upper cymbals are installed in a state of adhesion without the high hat cymbal being equipped with a pedal.
High hat cymbals can be classified into those in which the upper cymbal and the lower cymbal perform by being moved together or apart through pedal operation and others which perform through stick-beating on the upper cymbal. In the latter case, the lower and upper cymbals are installed in a state of adhesion (closed state) or in a separated state (open state) on the installation rod without being equipped with a pedal to move the cymbals together or apart.
High hat cymbals which are operated by stick-beating are described in the Official Publication of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-39834 and in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2551692, to cite two examples.
Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-39834 discloses a structure in which a lower cymbal receiving member is provided on the lower side of a shaft, which shaft is supported by a prop, an upper cymbal receiving part is installed on the side of the upper edge of the shaft in such a manner as to freely move up and down, and a spring that presses the upper cymbal receiving member upward is provided on the lower side of the upper cymbal receiving member. A nut with a handle is screwed to a spiral part that has been provided toward the upper end of the shaft to push down on the upper cymbal receiving member. The nut is above the upper cymbal receiving member. It is possible to adjust the distance between the upper cymbal and the lower cymbal by moving the upper cymbal up and down through rotating the nut by its handle.
In addition, Utility Model Registration No. 2551692 describes a structure in which an adjusting screw with a spiral formed on its outer periphery is linked to the lower end of a support rod inside of the main holder in the state of the axial line being aligned with the support rod. A screw is screwed into the adjusting screw of the support rod that has been inserted into the main holder body and the screw is formed at the middle of the main holder. A distance adjusting member moves the support rod through the adjusting screw by its own rotation being arranged freely rotatably, and a strengthening member that pushes the support rod upwardly through a bush that has been arranged at the lower part of said support rod is provided toward the lower end of the support rod. This makes it possible to move the adjusting screw that is screwed to the screw part of the distance adjusting member and the support rod that is linked to the adjusting screw by rotating the distance adjusting member, which adjusts the distance between the upper cymbal and the lower cymbal.
The high hat cymbals described in the two examples above enable setting cymbals over a wide range from the open state (the state in which the upper cymbal and the lower cymbal are separated) to the closed state (the state in which the upper cymbal and the lower cymbal are set together). The tone color (tone quality) can therefore be changed during a performance after the installation. Nevertheless, a problem with these high hat cymbals is that their structure becomes complicated with a consequent rise in the manufacturing costs.
Under the circumstances, a high hat cymbal which is shown in FIG. 6, with the cross section of its essential part being shown in FIG. 7., has been proposed recently.
This high hat cymbal comprises the following elements. The installation rod 71 of the cymbal stand 70 is inserted through a lower cymbal fixing member 81 and the member 81 is fixed at a desired location along the rod 71. A lower cymbal receiving member 82 is placed on the lower cymbal fixing member 81 and the member 82 is inserted into the installation hole 73 of the lower cymbal 72. The installation rod 71 is also inserted through that hole. A lower elastic member 83 is interposed between the lower cymbal 72 and the lower cymbal receiving member 82. An upper cymbal holding member 84 is inserted into the installation hole 75 of the upper cymbal 74 and the installation rod 71 is inserted through that hole. An upper cymbal fixing member 85 is fixed to the installation rod 71 to press against the upper surface of the upper cymbal holding member 84. An upper elastic member 86 is interposed between the upper cymbal 74 and the upper cymbal holding member 84.
There is a main pipe 76 of the cymbal stand 70, and the pipe is supported by legs 77. A holding rod 78 extends through link 79 and has the purpose of linking the main pipe body 76 and the holding rod 78. An angle adjusting member 80 links the holding rod 78 and the installation rod 71 to make it possible for the angle to be adjusted.
A further cymbal 90 is provided in addition to the two cymbals 72 and 74 shown.
This high hat cymbal has an extremely simple installation structure and its manufacturing cost can be drastically reduced. However, the lower cymbal 72 and the upper cymbal 74 are held between the lower cymbal fixing member 81 and the upper cymbal fixing member 85 and particularly between the lower elastic member 83 and the upper elastic member 86. As a result, the two cymbals 72 and 74 are continuously pushed together after their installation with a certain compressive force. It becomes impossible to change the tone color with the high hat cymbals in the two examples explained above, thereby narrowing the tonal breadth of a performance.